Amor Mío
by Einyel
Summary: Porque pase lo que pase.............siempre serás solo..........mío


Amor Mío

Un nuevo día, una nueva aventura, todo estaría como de costumbre a no ser que aquel hermoso Haunyo no hubiera ido a ver aquella sacerdotisa que nublaba sus sentidos.

Todos caminaban sin dirigirse la palabra hundidos en sus pensamientos y intentando ignorar al haunyo que solo miraba al horizonte con nostalgia.

En los pensamientos de la exterminadora había rabia asía el haunyo que lastimaba a su amiga y tristeza por ella, le molestaba tanto que la que saliera perdiendo siempre fuera su amiga y no la otra.

Estúpido InuYasha- pensaba furiosa mientras volteaba su cara al lado contrario de este.

En los pensamientos del monje había preocupación y molestia, preocupación por la miko que los acompañaba ya que en el fondo sabía que esta destruida y molestia por su amigo de no darse cuenta lo que tenia adelante.

Ay InuYasha de lo que te pierdes- pensaba el monje con resignación.

En los pensamientos del zorrito había tristeza y odio, odio asía aquel que dañaba a su amiga o mejor dicho madre, como odiaba a ese haunyo por lastimarla.

Te odio- pensaba mirándolo con recelo.

Mientras aquel haunyo percibía las miradas de odio y furia, lo sabia la estaba lastimando por eso todos estaban molestos con el y como no, pero era algo que no podía evitar, siempre que Kikuyu lo llamaba el tiene que ir era su obligación, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que no era verdad, se odiaba por lastimarla, ya que ella nunca lo lastimo si no todo lo contrario, no tenia derecho de herirla, volteo a verla y la vio tan tranquila que parecía que le importaba tan poco lo que pasaba.

Es que acaso ya no sientes nada por mí- pensó triste y desesperadamente, al imaginarse esa idea.

Mientras aquella miko se encontraba destrozada no sabia como podía guardar la apariencia, lo hacia por dos cosas, 1 para no preocupar mas a sus amigos y 2 y la mas importante para demostrarle a InuYasha que no le importaba en lo absoluto, aunque sabia que no era verdad

**Es inútil ya lo se**

**No soy solo lo que ves**

**No me atrevo a decir nada**

**Me confunde tu mirada**

Volteo a verlo al sentir su mirada, sabia que no era a ella la que veía si no a Kikuyo, sabia que el no la amaba, pero no podía oponerse no podía decir nada, pero su mirada era extraña y muy confusa. Enseguida volteo y miro hacia el frente.

Aquel gesto entristeció al haunyo dándole a demostrar que posiblemente el ya no estaba en el corazón de aquella hermosa miko.

**Soy así y así muero**

**Si no grito que te quiero**

**Cuantos cielos te daría**

**Se que es una fantasía**

Moría por las ganas de decir lo que sentía, moría por su rechazo, le dolía tanto, que podría dar todo solo por ser correspondida pero sabia que era imposible el amaba a otra, pero ¿porque, es que acaso ella no era suficiente o tan solo Kikuyo era superior en todo. Bajo la mirada tenia tantas ganas de llorar pero aquí no, levanto la mirada.

- Deberíamos...descansar aquí- dijo intentando sonar como de costumbre.

- Si- respondieron todos.

Acampanaron y comieron, Sango y Miroku hablaban, Shippou dormía e InuYasha se encontraba en una rama pensando.

- Voy a dar un paseo...-dijo parándose y adentrándose en el bosque

**Amor mío**

**Si pudieras**

**Si pudieras descubrir**

**Que te llevo aquí en mis sueños**

**Que mi mundo es para ti**

Lloraba a medida que avanzaba se sentía desconsolada, empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo sin dirección, se sentía tan mal, el siempre tenia que estar en todos lados persiguiéndola recordándole cuanto lo amaba, Kami no era justo, no, no lo era, mientras ella soñaba en el, el tan solo se iba y la dejaba por otra. Llego a un lago y cayo arrodillada ante el.

**Amor mío**

**Si pudieras**

**Si pudieras comprender**

**Para mi eres diferente**

**Yo una mas entre la gente**

**Para ti...**

Por fin podía desahogarse todo lo que quisiera, le dolía tanto, le dolía amarlo, pero es que el no se daba cuenta que para ella era especial, era único, era amado en su corazón, pero ella tan solo era una amiga o una compañera, el nunca jamás la amaría como ella lo amaba y sabia que era cierto. Se cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras seguía llorando.

**Quiero ser que algún día**

**Si estas cerca todavía**

**Me desnuda el sufrimiento**

**Puedes ver lo que yo siento**

Quería estar a su lado a pesar de todo el dolor, aunque el sufrimiento se haga insoportable, aunque sienta deseos de morir, quería estar a su lado, sabia que ya el se había dado cuenta de todo lo que ella sentía, tanto amor como tristeza. Intentaba calmarse pero no funcionaba.

-Amor mío- dijo en susurros, mientras se calmaba, lo había decidido estaba resignada al amor de su amado, miro su reflejo en el lago, todo su rostro triste y esbozo una sonrisa para darse ánimos, lavo su rostro asta el punto que parecía como si nada estuviera pasando.

- Ahome- se oyó una voz cerca, sabia quien era así que agarro fuerzas de donde no había y se volteo para dedicarle esa sonrisa.

- Es un lugar muy hermosos ¿no?- hablo como si nada hubiera pasado nunca, dejando a un InuYasha sorprendido y triste.

- Si – dijo débilmente, tenia ganas de preguntarle si seguía en su corazón con la esperanza de recibir un si pero solo se limito a preguntar.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

- De maravilla- respondió alegremente.

Se sentó a su lado, mirándola fijamente, parecía muy alegre, es que acaso ya no le importaba que el se fuera con Kikuyo, es que acaso ya no lo...quería, no el no quería que ella lo quisiera, el deseaba que ella lo amara, si lo amara, como el estaba empezando a hacer, un momento el solo amaba a Kikuyo, no, se estaba engañando el no la amaba el solo amaba a Ahome y lo sabia pero de seguro ella ya no sentía lo mismo, todo por su culpa, pero tenia que preguntar si tenia aunque sea una esperanza.

- Ahome...tu- dijo intentando buscar palabras.

-¿SI?- respondió Ahome volteándose para quedarse callada ante esa mirada, había algo diferente era un hermoso fuego que la estremecía.

- ¿Ahome...tu...amas...a...alguien?- pregunto débilmente, mientras la miraba a los ojos y sin tener control se acerco demasiado a ella al punto de sentir su respiración.

- Yo...- no pudo terminar sus labios se vieron apresados por los de InuYasha, dejándola totalmente sorprendida, para después corresponderle.

- Amor mío- dijo InuYasha antes de volverse a hundir en los labios de Ahome...


End file.
